Canção das Estrelas
by Mialle Lemos
Summary: - É uma música bonita, Malfoy. Ela tem um nome? – ela perguntou.


Os tons de vermelho vibravam com a luz do sol, ainda mais brilhantes, ainda mais bonitos e fascinantes. Era difícil não ficar um tanto encantado com o calor das cores, mas não havia muito que fazer, sentia-se completamente atraído. Sentia-se enfurecido, como se algo derretesse por dentro, borbulhando aquele sentimento doente.

Draco procurava manter-se ocupado, não devia ficar encarando-a. Não era digno de si. Não era digno de ninguém desejar aquela pele pálida enfeitada por algumas sardas. Ponderava, algumas vezes, sobre sua sanidade mental, arriscava pensar que a guerra, a pressão, o medo, todas essas coisas deviam ter bagunçado suas idéias antes tão simples puras. Era necessária alguma distração. Tentou escrever, mas acabava rabiscando nomes indevidos, escrevendo bobagens. Não se pressupõe que fosse um homem sensível.

Não gostava de expor aquilo em momento algum, aquele sentimento seria considerado sujo e errado por qualquer pessoa que ele conhecesse, então encontrou o violino velho, guardado sobre várias caixas, o violino que havia sido trocado por uma vassoura de corrida quando entrou em Hogwarts.

Tentou algumas notas desafinadas, estava sem jeito com o instrumento, mas os primeiros acordes o deixaram mais calmo. Draco não queria pensar no que ela estaria fazendo. No que Potter estaria fazendo com ela. Tocou uma série de notas desconexas, escutando o som feio que gerara. Precisava se acalmar, pensar em outras coisas. Tinha uma tarefa a fazer, precisava matar Dumbledore e não de distrair com garotas.

Se cumprisse sua tarefa, talvez pudesse pedi-la ao Lorde.

Nunca lhe fora possível, definir com exatidão quando ele vira Ginny Weasley. No começo, observava-a aos cochichos com Blaise, colocando defeitos em cada mecha de cabelo ruivo, em cada sarda. Talvez tenha observado demais. Percebeu que teve ciúmes desde a primeira vez, na livraria. Tinha ciúmes por Potter ter alguém que o defendesse de verdade, não como Crabble e Goyle.

É meio difícil dizer com certeza quando começou a gostar de alguém. Alguém, Ginny Weasley.

Logo se lembrou de notas e tentou algumas melodias enquanto tinha algum tempo para pensar. Enquanto tentava não pensar, precisava de foco. Precisava salvar sua família, mas era difícil não querer destruir tudo que havia ao redor quando a via beijando Potter, quando os dois se despediam na porta das salas. Quando caminhavam de mãos dadas e riam de alguma coisa imbecil que Potter havia dito.

Draco acaba seguindo-a pela escola. Vigiava os sorrisos e desejava algumas vezes estar no lugar de Potter. Podia definir-se como um invejoso. Tinha inveja e ciúme de cada movimento que ela fazia visando agradar aquele idiota. Odiava vê-lo passando a mão pela cintura fina e algumas vezes sequer suportava olhar quando ele tocava displicentemente os adorados cabelos vermelhos.

Não que ela fosse perfeita, longe disso, era uma Weasley pobretona, não era discutível, mas era diferente. Era interessante e tão errado, tão proibido. O vermelho tão horrível em seus irmãos era gracioso e sedutor.

Percebera que ficava parado em corredores, esperando que ela passasse. Algumas vezes tinha vontade de atacá-la e machucá-la. Talvez assim se livrasse disso, de persegui-la com os olhos, de imaginar como seria se ela fosse sua. E cada vez que Potter a beijava, Draco se sentia uma pouco mais doente, um pouco mais sem esperança de que as coisas pudessem dar certo.

Quando Potter encontrou-o no banheiro, era a oportunidade. Draco estava chorando, lançou todos os feitiços que lhe vieram à cabeça, tudo era culpa dele. Então veio toda aquela dor no peito. Uma dor terrível e todo aquele sangue ao seu redor. Até Potter podia fazer alguma coisa má.

Sentia-se patético e ciumento com algo que sequer podia tocar. Nunca trocara mais que meia dúzia de insultos com a ruiva, não seria agora que ela sorriria só porque gosta de caras loiros ou coisa do tipo. Ela parecia feliz e Draco não queria que ela fosse feliz, queria que fosse dele, que sorrisse para ele.

Naquela noite pegou o violino e dirigiu-se para uma sala vazia, uma sala afastada nos andares superiores onde podia observar as estrelas. Fechou os olhos e começou a deslizar o arco lentamente, dedilhando com delicadeza as cordas. Violinos tinham melodias geralmente tristes e belas, notas sentidas. Música para o silêncio, para a calmaria, para o vazio. Uma canção das estrelas e do céu noturno. Um tanto mais de sentimento do que seria necessário.

Uma lembrança de cabelos vermelhos, de um perfume floral, uma risada que nunca seria para ele. Coisas que não pertenciam ao conjunto da própria vida, mas que ele desejava. E sentia seu peito queimar, os olhos podiam turvar-se de raiva e todo aquele ciúme doentio e idiota. Seria fácil simplesmente jogar um feitiço nela, fazer uma poção do amor.

Continuava tocando o violino, porque aquela canção era para ela. Potter sequer era capaz de tocar alguma coisa, de criar algo belo de verdade, o herói querido do mundo mágico, sua especialidade. E mesmo assim, como queria estar no lugar dele e beijá-la todos os dias!

Voltou a sentir raiva e errou as notas. Abriu os olhos e encarou o céu e as estrelas. Devia parar com o sentimentalismo, devia parar de ser um idiota. Quando o plano se realizasse, não a veria mais. Não precisaria mais vê-los se beijando e demonstrando amor um pelo outro.

Guardou o violino e voltou-se para a porta.

Contrastando com as cores mortas e apagadas da noite, estava o vermelho. E os olhos vivos e brilhantes. Weasley estava encostada na porta, parecia apenas distraída. Draco continuou apenas olhando.

- É uma música bonita, Malfoy. Ela tem um nome? – ela perguntou.

- Não. O professor de música dizia notas assim é apenas uma canção para as estrelas, sequer era música mesmo. Apenas notas jogadas.

- Pena. É muito bonito mesmo.

- O que está fazendo aqui? – Draco deu um passo na direção da garota – Conversando comigo amigavelmente, Weasley? Sabe que a guerra começou e eu não estou do seu lado.

- Estava apenas apreciando a música, sinceramente, me deixei levar e esqueci quem você é. – ela disse com desprezo e isso atiçou sua raiva.

- Fico feliz que tenha lembrado.

Draco sentia-se desarmado e não sabia como agir. O que fazer enquanto estava ali, sozinho com _ela_. Parecia não estar muito interessada no que ele estava fazendo, porque estava parado numa sala sozinho. Ela olhava através da janela, para o céu escuro, pintado pelas estrelas e pela lua, como se esperasse que alguma coisa viesse de lá.

- Sei que você é um Comensal, Malfoy. E que está fazendo alguma coisa perigosa na escola. Harry me contou.

- Espero que ele tenha provas.

- Claro que não tem. – ela suspirou e pela primeira vez, encarou os olhos cinzentos de Draco – Tem certeza do que está fazendo? Dumbledore pode te ajudar, proteger e a sua família também. – os olhos voltaram a se desviar para a janela.

- Não entendo porque você está se importando comigo, Weasley.

- Estou apenas me importando. Não tenho motivos. Apenas não acho que você seja um deles de verdade.

Ele não respondeu e permaneceu olhando para a ruiva, um tanto confuso com aquele momento. Olhou para o chão de pedra e passou o dedo pelo arco do violino. Não havia muito que pensar naquele momento, não sabia bem o que devia responder. Queria ser ríspido e sair dali o mais rápido possível, mas não conseguiria agir de tal maneira, não agora, não tão perto da execução do plano, não quando a possibilidade de encontrá-la novamente parecesse tão remota.

- Por quê? – foi o que perguntou.

- Simplesmente não é.

Draco voltou para a cadeira e tocou algumas notas mais uma vez.

- Não devia estar em outro lugar agora, Weasley?

- Talvez devesse estar exatamente aqui. Você não é alguém que faça parte da minha vida, mas te disse, Malfoy, não acredito que seja um deles, que possa matar, torturar, ser cruel como eles são. A música é bonita. É uma melodia adorável, não é como eles.

O rapaz levantou-se, irritado. Como poderia saber o que havia dentro dele? Era apenas uma canção, apenas um som, qualquer pessoa com habilidade pode produzir música, uma seqüência de notas que combinam entre si.

Andou até ele. Draco permanecia parado, em pé e sentindo raiva. Sentindo desespero e todo aquele ciúme, a vontade de possuir que retumbava dentro de si. Os olhos castanhos eram uma interrogação sobre o estado de espírito. Os olhos cinzentos refletiam a frustração e ele não podia conter o sentimento.

Não que houvesse planejado nem por um segundo, jamais planejaria algo absurdo assim, mas quando percebeu, estava roçando seus lábios nos dela, sentindo a respiração descompassada e um tanto confusa da ruiva, ela tentou dizer alguma coisa, mas Draco havia fechado os olhos e subitamente pressionara os lábios com mais vontade, puxando-a para si com força. Soltara o arco e o violino, tocando os cabelos, podia sentir o vermelho através das pálpebras.

Como se cada parte do corpo sentisse aquele beijo, aquele desespero. E por um momento, por aquele momento ela era sua. Nada mais que um beijo e Draco lembrou-se de cada nota que havia tocado naquela noite. Lembraria daquela canção, porque a canção das estrelas era a música dela. Notas dispersas e livres.

Na noite seguinte, os Comensais invadiram a escola, Dumbledore estava morto, e enquanto corria, arrastado por Snape, os olhos de Draco cruzaram por um breve instante com os olhos dela. E sentiu todo o desprezo e raiva naquele olhar. Talvez, fosse realmente um deles e logo perderia todo o medo de matar e torturar, perderia o sentimento de que era errado, mas no momento que ela virou as costas ele percebeu que jamais seria capaz de derramar o sangue de alguém por prazer ou obediência ao Lorde.

Não poderia correr o risco de ver aquele vermelho no sangue. Aquela cor que remetia apenas a ela. E lembraria dos lábios macios e quentes, do desprezo. Lembraria que por um breve momento, ela se importou e que agora tudo estava perdido para sempre.

Percebeu que nunca mais usaria com prazer nada que fosse vermelho, e que não gostava de ver pessoas de cabelo ruivo, tinha ciúme da cor que pertencia apenas a ela. Ciúme por lembrar que os lábios dela não tinham mais a marca dos seus. E era frustrante ver a notícia do casamento nos jornais. Que ela havia abandonado a carreira no quadribol e abandonado sua equipe, agora equipe pela qual Draco torcia secretamente, para ser mãe.

E tudo isso deixava Draco doente e irritado. Então se casou com Astoria. Tão branca e loura, e pálida. Nada forte, nada de vermelho. Tão educada e gentil, o sonho de sua mãe, alegria do pai. E agora não precisa acompanhar as notícias da família Potter. Não deveria fazer isso.

Mas não podia lutar contra aquele momento, quando ela entrou no elevador do Ministério e parou ao seu lado, sem nem mesmo olhá-lo. Automaticamente, lembrou-se de todas as notas da canção que tocava diariamente numa sala qualquer em casa. O vermelho estava dominando o ambiente mais uma vez. E nenhuma defesa podia permanecer de pé ante tal ataque de tons rubros.

- Não fale comigo. – ela sentenciou antes que Draco abrisse a boca.

- Você sabe que não tive escolha.

- Te dei uma escolha na noite anterior.

- Como se fosse fácil assim.

- Sabe, tinha razão. Qualquer pessoa com habilidade pode produzir uma música bela. Não é preciso ter algo por dentro. – ela disse com desgosto.

- Continua sem saber nada de mim.

- Não há mais nada que eu queria saber. Fez suas escolhas, Malfoy.

A porta do elevador abriu e ela precipitou-se para fora, mas Draco a manteve presa pelo braço.

- Eu não gosto de vermelho, Weasley. Não gosto mais, desde aquele dia.

Draco se perguntava com freqüência o que havia no contato com aqueles olhos, que deixava-o tão atordoado, mas ela também não desviava o olhar, nenhum dos dois parecia disposto a piscar. Não havia ninguém no corredor para presenciar aquela cena. Não parecia haver ninguém em lugar nenhum.

- Não gosto de canções. – ela disse simplesmente, puxando o braço e saindo do elevador.

- A canção era sua. – ele disse – a canção das estrelas.

- Tarde demais para escutá-la de novo, _Draco_. – ela deu ênfase ao nome.

E o que restava era a cor e a canção. Um ciúme eterno de algo que _poderia_ ter sido seu. Um meio sorriso ao pensar o quanto ele era o verdadeiro imbecil.

* * *

**NA. **Eu tenho muito amor por essa fic e quero rewiews, ok?


End file.
